The project will investigate the structure an function of gap junctions in the lens. For structural studies, the gap junctions will be studied in normal and cataractous lenses using freeze fracture and thin section electron microscopy, and of isolated preparations using X-ray diffraction and electron micrograph image reconstruction techniques. For the functional studies, metabolic cooperation via gap junctions (the ability of adjacent cells to share small metabolites via low resistance pathways) will be studied using whole tissue and tissue culture autoradiography, correlating functional findings with junction distribution and morphology. These studies will be performed under control, and cataractogenic condition, both metabolic and hereditary. Finally, specific monoclonal antibodies will be generated against the lens gap junction principal polypeptide.